In the meaning of the invention, the term “coaxial connector element in accordance with a FAKRA standardization scheme” means a coaxial connector element having a body of mechanical dimensions in an axial section of said body co-operating with the body of a complementary connector element in order to establish a mechanical link between the two bodies that are as defined in the DIN 72594-1 standard.
Such connector elements are generally used in the automobile field for data transmission cables.
FIG. 1 shows a known example of a coaxial connector element 1, in particular for the automobile field. As shown, the coaxial connector element 1 extends along a longitudinal axis X and has a body 2 defining the outside surface of the connector and carrying a locking nose 6. The body 2 receives a ground contact 3, and a central contact 4 is received inside the ground contact 3 via insulation 5. Such a connector element 1 is constituted by four distinct parts and assembling those parts together is lengthy and expensive.
Application WO 2009/074262 discloses a coaxial connector element in accordance with the FAKRA standardization scheme in which the insulation and the body are made as a single part by injecting a dielectric material. With such a connector element, the ground contact is a metal part distinct from the body, which is made of plastics material. The use of two distinct parts for making the body and the ground contact can give rise to coaxiality problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,101,189 discloses a coaxial connector comprising a central received inside a body made of metal with an insulator interposed therebetween.
The body comprises a locking portion that does not belong to the insert.
There exists a need to benefit from a coaxial connector element that is simple and inexpensive to fabricate, while presenting satisfactory coaxiality between the ground contact and the body.